The cat litter box is useable on a toilet bowl but also a litter box standing on the floor and after use placeable on a toilet bowl for disposing of cat waste into a toilet bowl. Cats and other animals in the pet category have a tendency to relieve themselves out of doors, on lawns, flower beds, streets and sidewalks with the resulting unsatisfactory conditions annoying and inconveniencing many people. Housing in urban areas has been changing with a trend from free standing houses surrounded by lawns and gardens to apartments with little if any attached lawn space. Cats have been provided with indoor facilities such as a pan containing absorbent material, i.e. cat litter boxes, unsatisfactory in some respects such as expense, odor and with repeated frequent clean up being imposed. Animals generally continue to deposit wastes on the surface of the ground with it being an inherited trait to cover their own faces with dirt. Man is now trying to clean up after animals, an unpleasant task, getting rid of collected excretement by, among various disposal approaches, throwing it into a sewage system via a toilet.